


Circe's Quest For Vengeance

by LordHexBot



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, IT (2017), Overwatch (Video Game), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHexBot/pseuds/LordHexBot
Summary: Circe travels to the Overwatch universe and battles with Genji for the Agility shard





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was nothing but eternal darkness, created by Lord Shilde, the ruler of the shadows but benevolent. As soon as his daughter came from the darkness, Lord Shilde was murdered in cold blood. With his hold over the multiverse destroyed , starry nebulas and luminous galaxies sprang forth from the shadows.   
Alongside them, the 7 Warders (the first superhumans) were also created from the result of the fusion of a dying star and the chemical mixture made from the explosions and formation of stars.   
Each of the Warders protected the seven portions of the multiverse as did their descendants by casting all manners of invocations, spells, enchantments and Crystals crafted from Lord Shilde's powers . The multiverse was restored to order again and all was well but no one heard the wails of Lord Shilde's baby girl.

The scent of exotic jasmines and lilies in bloom filled the temple air. The chime of a silver bell sent ripples across the still pool, causing the lily pads to shift in the cool water. The temples stony walls were moss covered and covered in blooming flora. Marbled jade pillars supported the ceiling which had a circular glass ceiling to let in the moonlight onto the sigil painted below. Candles of rosy pinks and sky blues formed a fiery circle around the sigil. The floor was of jade green grass and flowers bloomed in the moonlight. The hands that drew the sigil trembled with fear as they added the most important part of the summoning spell, the person that was to be summoned. I WISH TO SUMMON THE ORACLE OF CORINTH, DESTROYER OF COLCHIS AND THE ENCHANTERS NIGHTSHADE. The candles blew out immediately and the ripples on the surface of the pool ceased. Suddenly the flames of the candles rose to the ceiling in a fiery rush then diverting themselves into the sigil. It pulsed with energy and rose off the ground and rotated to face the spellcaster. The complex inner circles started spinning anti-clockwise then clockwise and animating themselves to form the person that was to be summoned. The spellcasters heart pounded and he backed away slowly at first but quicker as the sigil began to rotate faster and faster. He ran to the wooden doors, so close to the iron rings, so close to freedom and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Leaving so soon?" A melodic voice like the summer wind breezed through the temple. "The fun has just started! And seeing as you were so greedy for power let's turn you into the greediest animal there is!" Dark tendrils shot from her hands, muffling the spellcasters screams and binding his magic. "Spora meri kreexus" A coral blast of magic shot from her hands and the spellcaster went quiet. "Oink oink" "Thank you ever so much for releasing me from my prison, don't worry it will wear off soon. Oh, I forgot, soon for you is 100000 years. When you're immortal like me, time flies! Anyway bye now and again thank you, feeble mortal." She snapped her jewelled fingers and her floral braided violet hair flew back from the wind, created by the rose portal. She stepped through and her lavender gossamer gown flowed like the ocean of Aegis as it was transported to another universe.

I update every week and there should be at least seven chapters also don't be a silent reader tell me what you think in the comments.😊😊😊😊😊😊


	2. Shimada Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circe travels to the Overwatch universe and battles with Genji for the Agility shard

[Genjis POV]  
Japan was in bloom again, the sakura trees were bright and had abundances of blossoms on their branches, carpeting the ground below in rosy pink petals.  
Shimada Castle was no longer grey and dull but now full of life and colour. Hanzo and I resolved our differences and he even agreed to join Overwatch's Tokyo Division.   
I gazed at the clusters of fallen blooms and was instantly lost in the vibrancy and simple beauty of nature, life was good in fact better than ever.  
'SIR THERES A BLACK SHADOW THING HELP!' A screaming guard distracted me from my thoughts, I wonders what he was talking about so I walked briskly over my wife, Mercy had told me not to use my powers which were granted by my mechanoid implants. I approached the gate to Shimada Castle and the guard was right, it was some kind of ooze on the ground but it seemed sentient enough to attack as it sent out lashing tentacles to whip guards away from it. Most of the guards were confused and scared by it, it wasn't doing any harm so lets see what happens. I sat down cross legged and observed.   
After five minutes something rather strange happened a cherry blossom petal flew out of the ooze then another and another until a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals was coming out the ooze. A bright ball of light ascended from ooze and the blossoms arranged themselves in rings around it expanding until in a blinding flash it exploded, sending cherry blossoms flying.

When I opened my eyes a woman was in front of me, she was so beautiful but I think the explosion had burst my ear drums or something because I couldn't bear anything. She was as beautiful as the full moon, she wore a silky lilac gown, a golden, serpentine girdle and a beautiful necklace that seemed to accommodate something but now empty, she wore jewelled rings and bracelets and her hair, her hair was gorgeous, it was violet and braided with flowers but it framed her best feature, her face. It was as though the Moon was stood before me in human form with light and beauty radiating from within. She gave me a smile sweeter than honey and started to talk but I couldn't hear her. She was so beautiful, it was as though her beauty had cast a spell upon me. She started to grow angrier and her smile turned into a thin line of malice and anger. I was pretty sure I was drooling over this stranger even though I already have a wife. She held her hands up and symbols within rotating circles appeared in front of her hands, they were the same colour as her lips, rosy red. I leant in for a kiss and suddenly I was pushed back into the courtyard! My cyborg suit was covered in soot and I realised she had blasted me away with fire! She advanced on me her silky gown transforming into a pitch black skin tight suit with gold on the hem of the neck and hands. An empty space appeared onto her chest. Gold outlined her chest and swirling red symbols glowed on her suit. A pulsing green jewel appeared at her neck and metal sprouted out like a growing sapling to create a clasp for a cape of dark purple with gold outlining the hem. Her fanciful shoes were replaced with thigh high heels which had gold outlining the heel and shoe itself. Her hair was now no longer in a plait but now free and went down to her back with dark orchids littered on it. She started running towards me and glowing blades extended from her arms. She lunged towards me and I managed to dash away in time but one centimetre closer and it would have pierced my throat. She splayed her hands out and violet sigils appeared in front of her and started to fire lilac bolts of energy at me. I dodged most of them but when I tried to deflect it but when I tried to deflect it, it melted right through my sword, luckily it wasn't my best one. She plunged her hands into the Earth and the ground started rumbling as though an earthquake was taking place, then it stopped. Suddenly in a shower of dirt, gigantic tree roots burst from the ground, animated by magic. They started to lash towards me with deadly intent. I started to run inside but a wall of roots blocked the door. She was coming closer and closer. I decided desperate times called for desperate measures. My suit was malfunctioning due to the blasts I'd been hit with so if Mercy was mad she could take it up with whoever this stranger was.

I gathered all the energy I had, pulled out my katana and shouted the invocation 'Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!' A jade spirit dragon burst free from my katana towards the woman. She don't even bat an eyelid but she instead opened her arms and accepted her faith. It was coming closer and closer and victory was mine. It went towards her, growling with hatred and anger when suddenly instead of killing her, she absorbed MY dragon and she bent over with her arms close to her then she snapped her eyes open and she splayed her arms and a lilac dragon with golden claws and teeth came rushing towards me! I was rooted to the spot in fear as it approached me, I tried to move but I couldn't, I looked down and the roots had bound my legs together. It came towards and I accepted my fate as all went black. 'Pathetic, I expected more from you Genji but then again I am a goddess, you never stood a chance.' Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.  
[Circes POV] I was sure Genji was dead, I crouched over his body and inspected his suit and turned him on his front, there in the middle of the spine a glowing green shard was embedded in with the metal. As I went closer towards it to retrieve it went a lighter shade, almost calmer. I ripped it out of the suit and placed it into my chest and I felt the power surge through me, I'd gained The Agility Shard. I conjured a rift and I reached into the tear and withdrew a vial of shadowy water. I raised it high above my head and threw it onto the paved stone and a dark, swirling doorway opened, with shadowy tendrils seeming so out of place in such a bright place. I walked in, feeling the pull of the void. Next stop Marauders Port.


	3. Marauders Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seris and Circe face off in the dark map called Marauders Port. Bit of a gruesome end.

The Moon shone bright and clear on Marauders Port by not bright enough to cut through the dense fog that rolled in from the Abyss. The Kraken surfaced from the murky depths, watching and observing with its eight milky eyes. The moonlight illuminated Dredge's treasure trove, bouncing off the gold coins and statues which contrasted with the sky which was as black as Davy Jones Locker.  
The rotting timbers exhaled dust and rot as the weight of an armoured knight fell, defeated, his allies dead and the enemy approaching. His breath came in gasps as he knew his time on Earth was coming to an end and that the self-appointed knight could protect the innocent no longer. In the corner of his dimming vision, a ball with jagged holes appeared from thin air with purple mists and sparks emanating from the holes. Slowly the rest emerged along with the censer. It was floating in between some wrought iron chains that looked as wicked as the witch in your child's fairy tales. A piece of deep magenta fabric trailed from the bottom of the chains knotted once, twice then thrice like a witches ladder. A deathly pale hand held the censer and the hand led to Seris, The Oracle of the Abyss. Within the palm of her hand and the top of her hand sat a purple gem, held in place by a chain leading to her woven wrist guards. She wore a corsetted bra just above her navel and wore a hood attached to a clasp made of jagged metal with a violet gem embedded into it. The hood was attached to her woven wrist guards. She wore a trailing dress with symbols stitched in a paler lilac at the hem with an opening at the front for her legs. It was held together by a knotted piece of black fabric.  
An unearthly shriek filled the air as green wispy souls flew out of Seris's palm and into the knight. His body twitched once then twice then his eyes snapped open as stolen souls coursed through his veins, pulling back into reality. When he got to his feet and turned to thank the enchantress, she was gone and all that was left was a violet wisp of smoke.  
Seris was the Oracle of The Abyss, a realm where darkness reigned supreme. She got her name from the city she completely destroyed after she traversed to this realm from the Abyss. A blindfold covered her eyes as she was an Oracle after all and magic especially dark magic was her speciality.  
[Seris POV]  
The front liners like the Knight she healed were kind enough but constantly needing healing. She walked to the platform above the objective to heal the Kinessa who was there sniping away but when she got there Kinessa wasn't there neither was the enemy. Her team was dead! Their corpses littered the timber platform and they lay alongside the enemy team in death. Even though she wore a blindfold, the arcane arts granted her sight. Magical sight. A residual magic signature hung over there bodies but it wasn't like any sorcery Seris had seen before, it was bright and powerful whereas the magic in this realm was dull and grey. Another being had caused this. The jewel in her clasp started pulsating as though the danger was near. The magic wasn't Abyssal nor was it Rebellious, it was godlike...  
'Hello Seris,' Seris spun round, she heard a lilting voice on the wind.   
'From one sorceress to the other, I am politely asking for you to give me back my property.'  
Now Seris was confused. Her property? The jewel in her clasp was vibrating now like it was alive.' I don't know what you are talking about!' She waited for a response from the disembodied voice but none came. She started to walk away to heal her teammates when she was pushed over. She got up and looked behind her and...nnnoo... it can't be you.... Circe?Hhow ddid yyou escape?   
'A foolish apprentice, that's how. Listen Seris we both know what I want and we both know why I want it so spare me the trouble and hand it over.'  
What was she on about?   
'Last chance, I am being nice with you because we are both powerful women but this is your last chance, hand it over!'   
I got up and simply shrugged.  
'Okay then, I'll simply take it off your dead body!'  
[Circes POV]  
She thought I would give her mercy well she was mistaken, I would take it from her cold dead hands!  
[Seris POV]  
I stood tall and raised my palm ready for battle. Circe moved left then right in a blink of an eye and then in a microsecond was right in front of me and drew water from the sea beside us and started blasting water jets at me. I dodged and weaved and went into my shadow form. I saw her whirl around trying to see where I was, I started projecting a barrage of soul projectiles at her and managed to hit her with about 8 before she realised where I was and sped away to the objective  
I slowly walked into Dredges Treasure Trove, looking everywhere in case she planned an ambush, I could see her magic trail and it was now fiery red and pastel pink but seemed to lead to behind the golden statue of Valera. I went into my shadow form, ready to strike when she sprang on top of me, she'd hid her trail and managed to get onto the platform, she clawed at my hood and I used my soul rend and she flew off me and she seemed to appear at least thirty years older, with wrinkles and liver spots on her face but it barely lasted as she turned back to normal. I drew some souls from the censer, ready to fire. She seemed weaker and defeated, she was leaning on the wall behind her for support, I felt a pang of sympathy for her and cautiously went over when I was kicked over and I hit the wall, falling right through Circe and hitting my head on the paved cobblestones.   
'You are not the only one who knows magic.'   
It was an illusion! I spun around ready to grip her throat and choke her to death but there was no one. I felt something behind me so I turned instantly but again no one, suddenly I was punched in the back then the leg, stomach, head, neck all at once! All I could see was violet swathes of hair rushing around me in a dizzying cycle and when it stopped I could taste the copper tang of blood in my mouth. I almost fell over from the pain and I could feel the bruises forming. I looked up into her eyes and she smirked. I smirked back and used my healing powers but on me instead, I could feel the bruises healing and the pain subsiding. She looked so taken aback so I pinched her deep in her gut and she doubled over in pain.   
'You asked for it now, you pathetic wench!'  
She ran somewhere and suddenly I could feel my blindfold coming loose! I started screaming, begging for her to stop and I felt the blindfold come off my face like a drop of water. I wouldn't dare to open my eyes.   
'Come on Seris open your eyes what is the Oracle of the Abyss afraid of?'  
She was taunting me, I tried to run as far as I could but I ran into a wall and by instinct opened my eyes. So much colour, life and vibrancy but too much! I could see everything! Every universe, every timeline, it was too much to handle, I felt my breathing increase as images and colour flooded my brain, I could feel a killer migraine coming on! Then she punched me right on the solar plexus and I fell. I felt my vision getting hazy and dots appearing but the images kept on coming. My head was getting warmer and warmer until it was going to..........  
[Circes POV]  
Disgusting, her brains exploded all over the cobblestones but at least none got on me. I grabbed her censer and punched my way into it, I peered at the hole and floating within the censer was a lilac shard, I delicately took it out and discarded the censer onto her body and slotted it in place and now I had the ability of Soul Manipulation, not exactly one of my fathers greatest powers but useful. I dipped my finger in some of her brains and drew a symbol onto the cobblestones, the fleshy pink turned a rich shade of violet, I stepped in and violet light shone through the sigil, the cobblestones cracked and gave way to my next destination, an island where it's kill or be killed.


	4. The Battle Of Polar Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen when Circe travels to the Battle Royal Island? Answer: She meets an old friend if you can call them that.

The sigil pulsed with a powerful purple glow, the cobblestoned floor of Marauders Port cracked and gave way, I felt myself fall into another universe, I caught a brief glimpse of the buffer zone between the universes, dark, starry and unforgiving. It was quickly replaced by a bright, idyllic sky. I stared up and saw the murky Marauders Port get replaced by a clear blue sky. 

I felt my eyes water as I entered a nose dive towards the ground, I tilted my head slightly and saw more people falling, across the whole island. I seemed to be heading to some sort of desert are much like the Grand Canyon in the Second Dimension, inhabited by humans, but smaller and sandier. I was nearing some sort of oasis, shielded by gentle cliff faces from all sides except for one tiny gap were water trickled through feeding the oasis. I was getting closer and closer to the sandy ground but I wasn't slowing down! The fronds of the palm trees were close enough to touch me when suddenly with a lurch, I slowed down and by some form of magic, I pulled out an umbrella and gently floated into the oasis. I felt warm water fill my boots and pretty soon my clothes were soaking wet, I crawled out the oasis and felt the Sun's warm embrace on my skin. I clambered up the sandy dune and neared a strange red structure of some sort. I couldn't tell what material it was made of, it didn't look like wood, stone nor metal but reflective and strong. It was rather short and small but seemingly spacious. On the rather low curved roof, some sort of logo was painted on in white, it was a globe surrounded by lines. Hopefully, the inhabitants of this rather feeble structure would offer me, a goddess, some hospitality. 

I looked through the rather short but wide windows. Nothing. I swung the blue metal door open and walked inside. I was in a small room with lockers and some sort of elongated stool, I was greeted with yet another door. I opened this one more carefully and looked inside to see if anyone was inside. No one. Some kind of metal box with a window was on a desk with some papers. The light came from the ceiling, form some kind of light emitting tile. I picked up the loose shuffle and started reading, the inhabitants were researching something, a purple cube they called 'Kevin' which had made an astounding journey across the island then made a lake labelled Loot Lake in the middle of the island a vortex of flying debris then shattered into pieces. The pictures attached were rather fascinating. What kind of strange island was I on? I walked further in and there was a food preparation area and finally a bathroom, obviously not as good as mine in Aeaea. I walked in and looked into the mirror and I almost fainted from horror. I was a man! Not even a good looking one! I was dressed in rather basic attire, had the largest nose in the history of man and bright blonde hair! I looked at my hands and they were disgusting! It was like I was that buffoon Hercules, muscles and all! I looked at my hands and some kind of bracelet was on my right hand, it was metallic and had a button on the top, I pressed it and a map presumably of the island appeared from the bracelet! I stormed out, my magic could help me in this dire situation. The Sunbathed me in light and warmth,I felt energised,I threw my hands in the air and muttered an incantation to reveal my true self, I felt for the spark of magic, but it wasn't there, I searched deeper for the fuel to stoke the flames of power but there was none. This universe must be devoid of magic, therefore, inhibiting mine. I felt a weight on my back and I was wearing a bag of some sort, I opened it up and there were two vials of blue liquid, bandages, two weapons and a snow-globe. I'm so dead. 

It was mid-afternoon, the Sun beat down relentlessly now, I felt sweat gather on my brow and I still hadn't figured out how to use the vials of liquid yet let alone open them. I pushed harder and one popped open. I raised it to my lips and drank it, it had the consistency of sludge and tasted like carrot juice but after I'd drank it my body was enveloped in a blue glow which quickly dissipated, maybe magic was here but in low quantities, I drank the other one and pulled out the weapons. As soon as I touched them they disappeared! This universe wasn't peaceful, it was annoying and stupid and... There was someone in front of me in the oasis, crouching in the still waters. I felt the sudden urge to kill them. The weapon appeared in my hands and as though I was a soldier, I crouched and drew closer and pulled down the trigger, I fired with deadly accuracy as though I'd been doing it for years. The person stood there fell into the water. Dead. Some sort of metal box flew towards the body from the sky and covered him in a bright beam of light, the body disappeared and golden weapons and materials just appeared. I understood the game. Kill or be killed. I swapped out the weapons and took the resources and headed back to the research base.

It was strange, I felt no need for food, water or rest. But if it gave me an advantage I'd take it. I pressed the button on the metal bracelet again and consulted the map, some kind of circle had appeared around the white area of the island, that was good there was someone I'd been meaning to see there. I drew near to the planes next to the base and got in one, I felt excitement rush through me because I'd never flown a plane before!

[Ice King POV]

'My Lord, she is here.' I dismissed the servant. If it was her then I'd have to be on guard but what is there to be scared of? She is a self-proclaimed goddess whilst I am the King of Winter. An icy blue button rose from the opening in the ice from my throne, I pressed it and watched with sick satisfaction as everyone but me started collapsing and clutching their throats. Now there is no one left on the island but me and her, let her come, let her try to fight, but it will be futile, for I will kill this feeble wench. Long live the King.

The pretentious snob's castle stood tall on a mountain of ice, pathetic and unoriginal. I flew over the castle and saw there was no one there. In fact, I couldn't see anyone below me! I tapped the bracelet and it said there were only two people left, me and him. What a pathetic attempt at chivalry, it was like an invitation to fight, if he wanted a fight then he had one, I jumped out the plane and dived towards the unforgiving castle. I came close and pulled out the umbrella, I landed on the battlement of the stone castle. As soon as my overgrown feet touched the castle, a burst of power rushed through me! Strange, was he hoarding the magic and using it for himself?If he was then I wasn't surprised, sounds just like him. I walked down the stairs and through the winding corridors, if memory served me right, I was two floors above the Throne room.

I had been wandering the castle for five minutes now, he had changed the interior ever since I last came here. Steel torch brackets illuminated the castle with a harsh blue light as they flickered with magical flame. I opened an oaken door inlaid with rusting iron, hoping it would lead me somewhere, it creaked open and I peered inside. Nothing. It was a cramped study of some sorts, the candle on the writing desk still flickered and it seemed new as much wax hadn't melted indicating the person who'd lit it hadn't been gone that long. I rifled through the yellowed papers on the wooden desk, hoping to retrieve some kind of snippet of information. I found something on the paper at the bottom of the pile, it depicted some kind of line running through the castle but expanded into a circle in the labelled Throne room. I started peering closer at the chicken scratch and made out two words 'LEY LINE' I started sorting through my immense archive of knowledge for ley lines and got it when a gust of wind from the open window blew the smell of rat droppings and mould in my nose. Ley lines are lines of spiritual and mystical energy that gathered at junctions at monumental places, that what the power surge was!

I threw my hands into the air again and muttered the incantation once more 'Apokalýptoun ton alithinó eaftó mou' I felt the spark ignite within and felt a feeling of warmth and energy wash over me, my body it was back! My beautiful curves and flawless skin were back! I also had the beginnings of a plan forming.

[Ice King POV]

Where was she?! I slouched in the Throne and felt my anger wash over me like a wave of fury. I didn't have all day, especially not for her! I had things to do, like get revenge on her. Patience was needed at this moment, I told myself, I'd waited all this time, surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

[Circe POV]

I was getting closer to the Throne room, I could feel it. The surges of power were becoming more frequent and more powerful. I needed my battle suit. 'Na me etoimásete gia máchi' I felt my flowing dress become replaced by my armour. Now I was ready. I drew a sigil on the dusty stone floor. I powered it with my energy and watched as it filled up with lilac energy, I took a step back and covered my ears. The sigil grew smaller till it was microscopic then enlarged and blew the floor apart. I waved the dust and debris away and leapt the hole, landing with the grace of a cat.

' You always had to make such an entrance didn't you, Circe? And I can see you still do!' A raspy voice came from the figure on the throne, cloaked in black, wearing a crown of rubies with eyes of scarlet glaring from the shadows of the hood. 'Are you still bitter?' I asked, he merely stood up and somehow placed down a turret on the floor in front of him, I felt my heart fill up with fear but instead of showing it to him, I ran behind a wall and prepared for him to start shooting. I couldn't hear anything so I carefully peeked my head out from the wall and a bullet passed by me a millimetre from my face! 'This is why I broke up with you!' I screamed over the bullets. 'I'll relish killing you!'He screamed back. I thought to myself, this is the life.

I gathered my energy and used my shadow magic to melt into the shadows, my shadow form flitted from the wall to the ceiling, was almost destroyed by the torches, then behind his throne, I solidified and suddenly felt the cold pierce my suit, I slowly looked up and he was there pointing a gun at my head. Panic rushed through my mind and my heart started pumping like never before, time for Plan B then. I leapt up with agility from Genji pulsing through my veins and planted my lips on his, I expected resistance but he gave up immediately and let me kiss him, he stank like he hadn't had a bath since he was born but I focused my hands onto his head drawing closer, he started touching my waist, I grabbed his crown off his hood and ran. He started stumbling towards me, weapon in hand. 'Nnnono how could youu?!' He growled in pain and anger as he drew closer, he took aim as his torso started melting away then pulled the trigger.

I shut my eyes, expecting to feel a sharp burst of pain, but none came, he'd missed. I opened my eyes and all that was left of him was his clothes and weapon. I smirked, he was still as pathetic and weak since I left him a century ago. You flirt with a man once and he expects children and marriage, disgusting. I picked up his crown and broke off one of the jewels and placed it inside the hollow, I felt invigorated, I now had the power of Strength and Stamina. I dropped the crown and stamped on it, until it was warped out of shape and all the jewels were powdered rubies. I stooped down and grabbed a fistful of the magical powder, I withdrew a vial of sewer water from my dimensional store cupboard. I pulled off the cork with ease and dropped in the powder. As the filthy fluid turned an iridescent crimson, I replaced the cork and threw the vial onto the marble floor, the tiles started rotating, then swirling like whirlpool, the floor became a whirlpool of marble, I leapt in, watching the tiles close over my head and the portal transport me to my next destination.


End file.
